In my veins
by RasenganSharingan
Summary: A small fanfiction displaying sasuke's emotions behind certain actions that had to be completed to maintain his role as Avenger.


_**People say goodbye, in their own special ways...**_

It was impossible to believe. His head had reasoned against him leaving Konoha, but his heart, his soul, and everything else capable of subconscious thought told him otherwise. There had been the promise of power – Power was one of the attributes that he considered himself without; weak. Weak, because he lacked hatred. Weak, because he hadn't trained enough. Orochimaru had offered Sasuke limitless power, the chance for his hand to grip onto the ledge, and pull himself from the repetitive rut that had left him reeling.

Sasuke remained externally apathetic; stoic, even. His composure remained the same, but illegitimate fears had brought him this far – carried him many-a-mile, with little complaint.

Naruto, however, stood before him; frantic, panic-driven, and bruised. Bruises Sasuke had left on his skin. His expression reflected internal distraught; brilliant blue eyes... mirrored perfectly how hurt the Kyuubi felt.

That was the difference between Sasuke and Naruto. The Uchiha was able to keep himself composed under stress. Uzumaki, the opposite. He allowed his emotions to guide his kunai; compassion, Sasuke thought, was his weakness.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's unspoken pleas intertwined with his voice. "Why are you doing this?"

Even bruised, cut, _maimed_, the fox was unwilling to give up. Naruto had expressed a bond; one strong enough, that it would force the blonde to follow him until the ends of the earth to force him to return to that rut. The one place he had felt most lonely – stuck in a repetitive circle of training, learning, and isolation. Admittedly, brought on by himself. The girls were intolerable. Where this might have been another males dream; it was Sasuke's nightmare. Their perfume was sickeningly sweet, their breaths hot against the nape of his neck – the Uchiha had found it repulsive.

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't want to acknowledge the violent, disgusting Chakra that was pushing so threateningly against his own; crimson, like malicious flames pushing at his own. It was almost impossible to fight back.

"I bet you can't put a single scratch on my forehead, dobe..." Sasuke issued this challenge with unimaginable ease. After all, wasn't Naruto always going to be the same drop-out he always was? Plundering into dangerous situations, careless about his, or his team's own safety; often causing injury to himself, and complete and utter exasperation from either Kakashi, or Sakura. But unusually, never from the Uchiha himself. Sasuke had only recently begun to hold Naruto in contempt.

Contempt? Not exactly.

Blue eyes flashed with fury. Inside, Sasuke was smiling. The idiot would walk so carelessly into an impossible altercation; chasing a one-sided bond that only he felt. He was vaguely aware of the Kyuubi's feelings towards him; he just chose to ignore them. Naruto's death was what he needed. The Uchiha walls had it inscribed in stone; carved in an elegant script. To gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, he would have to end his best friend's life. One thing Sasuke was unsure about, was whether or not the hot-tempered Shinobi that stood before him could be called as such.

The Uchiha was brought from his internal debate by a blunt force catching his cheek; forcing him off-balance, and against the water's surface that had once been beneath his feet. It took only a moment for the Raven to recover him composure. Sasuke felt shock, disappointment. Sasuke brought his body to his feet; glowing that wonderful blue that kept him above the surface. Barely on his feet, the blonde was coming towards him again, teeth bared in a feral display of dominance... But over what, he couldn't discern. Sasuke twisted his upper body to the side; Naruto's fist moving into the empty space where his face would have been, his leg hooking around Naruto's to throw him off balance, and momentarily beneath the water's surface.

This opened the window of opportunity; Sasuke's fingers began to weave through seals, and collecting a considerable amount of Chakra in his chest, for when Naruto resurfaced, the withheld Chakra was pushed outwards, and like a match to gas, the flames were sent towards the disorientated Shinobi, who barely managed to push his body from the path of the fiery ball. Sasuke used the distraction to his advantage; secreting three shuriken behind the jutsu.

Red Chakra fought violently against a cool blue; pushing, and pulling one another towards, and from each other – Battling for dominance. This... altercation, this battle, would be won on determination alone. The Uchiha's arrogance was apparent in both his stance, and his movements; graceful, compared to the Dobe's clumsy, and barbaric gestures – angered thrusts of Kunai, the sluggish feet, aiming solely for his face.

Yet Sasuke refused to yield. Unmoving, rigid – pride would not allow him to be defeated, even when that violent, and barbaric Chakra began to spiral out of control. A clash of kunai, and both of the young shinobi were forced backwards, thus producing the opportunity for speech.

"Why, Naruto?"

The blonde's gaze rose from his feet, and slanted towards the accusing, black optics before him. There was silence. It lingered dangerously between the two comrades; heavy, and uncomfortable.

"Why would you go so far for me?"

"Because this is the first bond... I've ever had like this."

Sasuke issued Naruto one of the trademark Uchiha glares, fury welling in the pits of his stomach, coiling – a viper ready to sink its fangs into unclaimed flesh. Lips curving into a malicious smirk, Sasuke threw back his head, and laughed. It was only momentary, but it left Naruto somewhat disorientated, his blue eyes narrowing in an unspoken threat.

"That's why... I will do everything I can... to stop you!" Naruto hissed; fingers clutching at the cold, unbending steel of his weapon.

Sasuke's laughter stopped.

"Then I'll just have to sever that bond."

Anger, frustration – both guided the Raven's feet, glowing a vibrant blue as the constant flow of chakra kept him above the water's surface. Naruto was coming towards him, Kunai at the ready, Sasuke drew his sword.

This, would be the last time.

**Naruto. I hope you're ready.**


End file.
